


Day 11- Collection

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Collections - Freeform, Gen, Pre-Canon, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Sol's spent years working on his Queen collection, but it's not something he can take with him.





	Day 11- Collection

Saying that Frederick had an interest in Queen was probably the understatement of the century. His music tastes were one of the first few things people tended to know about him. He didn’t exactly make an effort to hide it. As soon as the option for music came up in the office, he was ready and willing to offer his LP’s. If something was even tangentially related to the band. He was ready and willing to start talking about it for what felt like an hour. It would have been bizarre even if he wasn’t known for being quiet and brusque normally.

He wasn’t much of a singer, but he would tap his feet and nod his head to the music while he worked. He’d listened to them all more than enough times to know all the words, but still, he preferred to listen. _Sheer Heart Attack_ was practically the backing track for the Gear Project from how many times Frederick brought the record in.

What was a lesser-known fact about him, was his collection. Frederick didn’t often invite people over to his house, which was typically attributed to his antisociality in general. That may have been part of it, but his collection was something he didn’t like showing off to everyone, either. Ever since he was little, he’d collected every piece of Queen memorabilia he could get his hands on. They were all meticulously organized across his apartment into a neat display, though there was nobody to look at it but him.

His collection was his pride and joy. He couldn’t explain what it was about one band that managed to keep his attention for decades. Secretly, he enjoyed it, even if he couldn’t understand it. He liked having something that always brought him so much happiness. Year after year, he was content to listen to the same melodies and watch the same live recordings over and over, without ever getting bored.

He recalled sitting below his apartment window, staring at it wistfully like he would suddenly be able to go back to it. He was hiding in the bushes, hoping that the midday sunlight didn’t make his scaled body too obvious. He didn’t know what would happen if someone found him and panicked. The police would come, probably, and Asuka wouldn’t be too far behind. 

Frederick knew it was stupid to go back to someplace so familiar. It was exactly where Asuka would think to look. He had half a mind to say that he was already waiting there for him, with enough drugs to turn off whatever the fuck he’d shoved into him and drag him back for more testing.

It was a bad idea, and he knew it. Still, Frederick found himself drawn to the awaiting balcony. After taking a very close look to make sure no cars were passing by, he darted out of his cover on all fours, just as quickly using the neighbor’s A/C unit to jump off of and drag himself onto the concrete overhead. 

He still wasn’t used to how strong this new body was. His claws dragged gouges in the platform, yet he still had enough grip to haul himself onto it. The new strength had its benefits, but it also was a new sort of sensory hell, making his sound sensitivities somehow even worse. Part of the reason he had been hiding was for the mere fact that being anywhere too crowded made him want to claw his ears out. He wondered if it was some sort of shitty joke Asuka had made, giving an autistic person super-senses. If so, it was the worst one he’d one he’d experienced yet.

The clawed hands also lacked the sort of dexterity he needed to properly (and gently) open a door. Frederick didn’t even bother trying, instead just denting the sliding door and knocking it inside. The noise was definitely going to turn some heads, but hopefully, they would just assume some burglar had found his way inside. He didn’t have enough time to care.

It only took a moment for him to find his work bag, left behind on the kitchen table. Asuka had called him in even earlier than usual that day, claiming that he had made some sort of work breakthrough.

_”You just have to see it, Frederick, I can’t even describe it! Drop everything, just get here as soon as you can!”_

He moved as carefully as possible as he approached. The bag was still opened, and the contents half-spilled onto the table. Nothing among it was particularly out of the ordinary. Lab documents, notebooks, a couple of energy bars in case he needed something to eat, and his Sheer Heart Attack LP, carefully put away in its sleeve.

Frederick looked around his apartment, at all the things he had spent years finding. He knew he couldn’t take it with him. Wherever he was going, he didn’t need anything dragging him down.

With more care and effort than he had put into anything, he managed to nudge his things back into the bag, and slip it over his head. The strap didn’t cut, and no holes were punched into the material. For the time being, it looked to be in good shape. So far, so good.

He couldn’t have picked a more ill-timed moment to have that thought cross his head. Immediately after, he could hear police sirens wailing outside the apartment complex. He knew what it had to be about. If it didn’t have to do with Asuka, then someone had called them in for breaking and entering.

Frederick didn’t care either way. It was only going to get louder and busier soon, and he had no interest in sticking around. After making sure his bag was on securely, he dove off of the balcony, and ran off into the woods once more.

He was never sure what became of his belongings. Probably destroyed in a raid, or looted by scavengers. It was one of the many things he didn't like to remember before the war. There wasn't much he liked remembering way back when. Nothing aside from Asuka, Aria, and his music.


End file.
